Clato - Our love story (magyar fanfiction)
by gombos.laura
Summary: Clove egy átlagos nyolc éves lány volt, de hirtelen hatalmas fordulat következett be az életében. Most, tizennégy évesen, a szekta szerű Felkészítőben edz kilenc másik társával. Hova vezet az út ezután? Mi történik a maradék egy évben? És a Viadalon? Clove szinte biztos benne, hogy meg fog halni. És mi lesz Catóval, a másik kiválasztottal? A továbbiakban kiderül... :)


Hűvös, februári napunk van, a szél fúj, a hó is szemerkél. Fázom, időnként kiráz a hideg, de nem veszek tudomást róla. A padlón ülök, kezeimet összekulcsolom a térdem körül, és előre hátra hintázok. A bordáim látszanak, talán jobban, mint valaha, kezem és lábam vékony, termetem alacsony. Úgy érzem magam, mint egy pehelykönnyű madárfióka, aki a hideg fészekben egyedül kucorog, és bármely pillanatban halálra fagyhat, vagy éhen pusztulhat.

Görcsbe rándul a gyomrom, ha arra gondolok, hogy engem is kisorsolhatnak, ugyanis ma van a Kaszálás. Itt, a Második körzetben sok minden máshogy működik, mint a többiben, ilyen például az Aratás. Tulajdonképpen, nálunk a Kaszálás a fontosabb, mivel itt választják ki, hogy kik mennek majd egy jövőbeli viadalra. Annyi a különbség, hogy a nyolctól tizenegy éves gyerekek közül sorsolnak, de nem ők jelennek meg az eseményen, hanem az egyik szülőjük, vagyis most az én anyukám is. Mivel ez egy titkos esemény, amiről csak a Második Körzet lakói tudnak, mindig máskor rendezik, és akadhat olyan is, aki most még csak hét éves, de júliusra már betölti a nyolcat. Akit kiválasztanak, az rejtélyes módon eltűnik, de a bátyám azt mondta, hogy a hét évvel később előkerül és az Aratáson önként jelentkezik a Viadalra. Az osztályban sokan azt mondják, hogy azért nem látjuk a kiválasztottakat ez idő alatt, mert a körzeteken kívül kell élniük, hogy megtanuljanak harcolni. Mások úgy vélik, hogy a Kapitóliumban mutánsokat csinálnak belőlük, és amíg el nem jön az idejük ott élnek.

Újra kiráz a hideg. Muszáj járkálnom egy kicsit, ha nem akarok elevenen megfagyni. Felállok a padlóról, majd rájövök, lehet, hogy jobban teszem, ha az ágyunkba fészkelődöm be. Inkább ezt választom, minthogy a hideg levegőben mászkáljak fel és alá.

Két ágy van a házunkban, az egyikben édesanyám és az ikrek szoktak aludni, a másikban én és a bátyám, Aux. A mi ágyunkba fekszem, de anyukámék takaróját is magamra terítem. Nincs fűtés itthon, mert mióta apukám már nincs köztünk ennivalóhoz is alig jutunk. Aux tizenhat éves, még iskolába jár, de tanítás után és az iskolaszüneti napokon is mindig elmegy dolgozni a hozzánk legközelebb eső kőfejtőbe. Most az ő szerény keresetéből élünk, mert itt, a Második körzetben a nők és lányok nem dolgozhatnak, az ikrek pedig csak most múltak két évesek.

Lassan lélegzek. Talán kevésbé fázom, de az izgalmam nem hagyott alább. Azzal nyugtatom magam, hogy ez az első Kaszálás, amin részt kell, hogy vegyek, ezért csak egyszer szerepel a nevem. Hallottam, hogy a szegény körzetekben több cédulát is be lehet dobatni, és ételt adnak érte. Sajnos nem veszik észre, hogy itt is vannak éhezők.

Telik az idő, de továbbra sem kelek fel az ágyból. Nem tudom hány óra van, de úgy érzem, hogy már megtörtént a sorsolás. Ha kihúzták a nevem, nincs mit tenni. Hallom, ahogy valaki nyitja az ajtót, és bár tudni akarom én lettem-e az egyik kiválasztott, fohászkodom, hogy ne anyukám legyen az. Kipattanok az ágyból és az ajtóhoz rohanok.

– Clove! – Aux áll az ajtóban. Kitárja a karjait, miközben én odafutok, és a nyakába ugrom. Erősen tart nehogy leesek és magához szorít.

A bátyám a legmagasabb az egész családban, de ő sem egy égimeszelő, az izmai viszont dudorodnak a munka miatt. Ezt leszámítva nagyon hasonlítunk egymásra. Az ő szeme is barna, és a haja is sötét, akárcsak az enyém. Az alkatunk is megegyezik, ugyanolyan sovány, mint én.

– De jó, hogy hazaértél! – Olyan szorosan ölelem, ahogy csak tudom. Megnyugtat a jelenléte. Csak az ő személye képes erre, mióta édesapám meghalt.

Letesz, és visszasétálunk a hálószobába. Ott leülünk az ágyra, én pedig megkérdezem, hogy mi történt, mert ilyenkor még dolgozni szokott.

– Semmi különös – válaszol – Nem voltunk olyan sokan a Kaszálás miatt, ezért engedtek haza.

Kedvesen magához húz, és simogatni kezdi a hajam. Tudom, hogy rám gondol a Kaszálás kapcsán, hogy kisorsolhatnak, látom az aggódó tekintetét. A következő pillanatban az arca megint nyugalmat sugall, aztán eltereli a gondolataimat.

– Hoztam neked valami – amint ezt kimondja, felcsillan a szemem – Ma találtam az utcán, amikor hazafele jöttem. Értékes lehet, talán anya el akarná adni, úgyhogy ne mutasd meg neki. Azt szeretném, hogy a tiéd legyen. Na, melyik kezemet választod?

Amíg nem figyeltem, elővette a zsebéből azt, amit nekem hozott, és eldugta az egyik markába. Most mindkettő a háta mögött van. Kiválasztom a balt, ő pedig elől kinyitja.

– Sajnos nem talált, próbáld újra! – mondja hatalmas vigyorral az arcán.

Rakosgatja az egyik kezéből a másikba a tárgyat, mikor megáll, megint a bal karjára mutatok. Tétován húzza elő a kezét, majd megmutatja az üres tenyerét.

– Úgy tűnik, nincs túl nagy szerencséd ma – heccel.

– Hé, láttam, hogy csaltál, add ide¬! – nevetek.

Olyan magasra tartja a jobb kezét, hogy nem érem fel, még ugorva sem. Felállok az ágyra, és Aux hátára vetem magam. Nem veszíti el az egyensúlyát, szinte meg sem érzi azt, hogy ráugrottam. Kapaszkodok a vállába, egy darabig rendíthetetlenül küzdök, de aztán elfogy az erőm és a földre pottyanok. Aux visszaül az ágyra, de továbbra is csukva tartja a kezét, én pedig mellé huppanok.

– Figyelj Clove, fontos, amit mondtam, ugye érted? Nem vagyunk gazdagok, és ha valaki meglátja ezt nálad – mutat a kezére¬ –, lehet, hogy azt hiszi loptad és megölnek. Megígéred, hogy vigyázol rá, és nem mutatod meg senkinek?

– Igen – felelem.

– Akkor ez mostantól a tiéd.

Megmutatja azt, ami nála van, nekem pedig elkerekedik a szemem. Azt hittem, hogy egy szép – akár értékes – követ kapok tőle, ami beleillik a gyűjteményembe, de valami annál is jobbat látok. Egy ékszer az, azt hiszem, ezt a fajtát nyakláncnak hívják. Csillogó, kis ellipszisek vannak egymásba akasztva, az utolsó helyen mindkét oldalon csat van, ezekkel lehet összekapcsolni. A láncon egy piros, szív alakú medál van, biztos vagyok benne, hogy valamilyen drágakőből készült. Láttam már nyakékeket korábban, de azok fából készültek, és nem ragyogtak úgy, mint ez. Ilyet csak az Első körzet és a Kapitólium lakói hordanak.

– Aux, ezt tényleg nekem akarod adni?

– Igen, de cserébe vedd komolyan, amit mondtam – mondja.

– Köszönöm! – mosolygok. A nyakamba akasztom, a rongyos pólóm alá, hogy senki se láthassa, majd megölelem a bátyám.

– Mellesleg, ettél ma már valamit? – kérdezi.

– Igen, egy egész almát.

– Mikor?

– Még reggel, de nem vagyok éhes.

– Clove, délután négy óra van, nem igaz, hogy nem vagy éhes.

– Hidd el, most amúgy sem bírnék enni. Egyébként is, már alig van itthon valami.

– Rendben – mondja. – Akarsz valamit…

Kopognak az ajtón. Érdekes, édesanyám nem szokott kopogni, biztos az ikrek játszanak. Ők is vele mentek a Kaszálásra, amíg nincsenek három évesek, vele tarthatnak. Az ajtóhoz futok, ott elkiáltom magam:

– Ki az?

Nyílik az ajtó. Meglátom anyukám. Arca sápadt, falfehér, a térde remeg, nem áll biztosan a lábán. Két békeőr fogja közre, a harmadik az ikreket cipeli. Aux mögém lép, amikor meglátja, kik a látogatóink elordítja magát. Én pedig, mint mindig, most is ennél a résznél ébredek fel.

center

/center

A hátam izzadt, a hajam is hozzátapadt a verejték miatt. Megint ez a rémálom gyötör. Az igazság az, hogy ez nem csak egy álom. Ez a valóság volt, több mint hat éve. A lánc most is a nyakamban lóg.

Felülök az ágyamban, és végignézek a szobán. Három hortyogó szobatársamat látom, egy pedig alattam alszik. Hamarosan itt kell hagynom őket.

A kiválasztottak elhelyezése régen nekem teljesen logikátlannak tűnt, de most már rájöttem, hogy ésszerű. Amikor az én nevemet sorsolták ki február volt. Akkor viszonylag hamar intézkedett a körzet, mert elvileg az azt megelőző alkalom szemet szúrt a Kapitóliumnak. Igazából nem szabadna Kaszálást rendezni és képzésszerűen felkészülni a Viadalra sem, maximum otthon, egyénileg. Ez indokolja azt, hogy titokban kell tartanunk. Illegális.

Tehát miután kisorsoltak ki kellett költöznöm a körzeten kívül, az erdőbe. Egy modern kis faházban laktam fél évig pár felnőttel. Az volt a feladatuk, hogy az edzésekhez megfelelő állapotba hozzanak. Akkor hihetetlen rossz volt a családomtól külön élni. Folyton csak sírtam, üvöltöttem, patakokban folyt a szemeimből a könny, egyedül a szívecskés nyakláncomban találtam vigaszt, abban is csak csekélyt.

Később vált világossá, hogy nagyon jól ment ott a sorom azon kívül, hogy nem lehettem a családommal. Annyit ehettem, amennyi jól esett, sőt, bíztattak, hogy egyek még, mert nagyon sovány vagyok. Már ott is minden héten megmérték a magasságom és a súlyom, az utóbbi miatt az elején sokat szörnyülködtek, de mivel előtte éheztem, hamar felszedtem egy-két kilót. Azon felül olvasni és számolni tanítottak, mint az iskolában. Sokszor megdicsértek, mert jól ment mindkettő. Továbbá figyelték a mozgásom, és megmondták, hogy milyen fegyvereket lenne érdemes választanom. Igazából később mind a három használatára kiképeztek, de a késekkel egészen profin bánok.

Körülbelül öt éve, július elején továbbköltözött a nekem fenntartott ágy lakója, azóta élek itt, a Felkészítőben. A Felkészítő egy hatalmas épület, és akárcsak a faház, valahol az erdőben van. Kicsit olyan, mint egy szekta. Itt már tényleges fizikai és szellemi tréning folyik, éjszakai gyakorlatok, és még sorolhatnám. Az edzőterem hihetetlen jól fel van szerelve modern cuccokkal, de a többi dolog sem semmi.

Két hálószoba van a kiválasztottaknak a Felkészítőben, az egyikben a fiúk, a másikban a lányok alszanak – és laknak. Ezekben emeletes ágyak sorakoznak, két nagy és egy kicsi szekrény van a falhoz állítva, a ruháinkat és személyes tárgyainkat itt tároljuk, mindenki a saját részén.

Az étkező közös, három hosszú asztal van benne. A jobb oldalin csak az ételek vannak, de csoportosítva. Mikor hét elején megmérik a súlyunka mindenki utasítást kap, hogy melyik típusból egyen a lehető legtöbbet. Persze nekem mindig a „Hizlaló" kategóriából kéne főként válogatnom, ami energiában és vitaminokban gazdag, de mégis súlygyarapító hatású ételekből áll. A meleg húsok és köretek általában tocsognak a zsírban, úgyhogy a főételeimet legtöbbször a „Sima" fajtából válogatom össze, még akkor is, ha tudom, hogy nem abból kéne. A pozitív része a kategóriámnak az, hogy annyi süteményt, csokit, fagyit ehetek, amennyi belém fér. Szinte mindenkit a „Sima" részbe sorolnak, és ők ezt nem tehetik meg. A „Fogyókúrás" részre nem is főznek, mert teljesen fölösleges, köztük senki sem elhízott.

A középső – és egyben legnagyobb – asztalnál az edzők és tanárok esznek, a bal szélen mi, tízen. Itt mindig kieresztjük a gőzt, és beszélgetünk, szórakozunk egy kicsit.

A Felkészítőben öt évig maradunk, aztán megint máshova költözünk, azt egyelőre nem tudom hova. Eddig annyiról értesültem, hogy el kell döntenünk, hogy egyedül akarunk lakni, vagy a másik kiválasztottal, aki ugyanabban az évben megy majd a Viadalra. Az én társam Cato, egy magas, erős szőke fiú. Én szívesebben laknék vele, mint nélküle, mert ezen múlik, hogy milyen taktikát követünk a Viadalon. Ha külön élünk, akkor az Arénában sem valószínű, hogy szövetségesek leszünk, viszont mellettem igazán jól jönne egy erős kéz.

Ezen kívül még azt tudom, hogy miután továbbköltöztünk ki kell majd választani az fegyverek közül egyet. Én az íjat, a baltát és a kést tanultam meg, de egyértelmű, hogy a kés mellett fogok dönteni.

A balta alapból nem jön szóba, mert macerás cipelni, és nem tudom elég messze hajítani, márpedig a közelharc nem az erősségem. Az íjat azért nem akarom választani, mert a tegezből könnyen kipotyognak a nyilak, és egyébként is, nekem a kések a mindeneim.

A késdobálás szuperül megy, álló és mozgó célpontot is könnyedén eltalálok. Mikor elkezdtem kicsi labdákkal kellett gyakorolnom, és már ott megállapították, hogy van érzékem a dologhoz.

Sokféle kés van, és mind másra jó, de én általában egyszerű zsebkéseket hajigálok. Kicsik és praktikusak. Érdekes lenne, ha egy hentesbárddal kéne célba dobnom. Itt a Felkészítőben is vannak kedvenc késeim. Kicsik, és diófából van a nyelük, pengéjük szürke, éles. Pont a kezembe illenek, még a súlyozásuk is jó, szóval nekem egyszerűen tökéletesek.

Sokaknak érdekes, hogy megszállottja vagyok a késeknek, mert ezek fegyverek. Szerintem normális. Mások a sportot, rajzolást élvezik. Nekem a késdobálás megy jól, ezért örömet okoz – ezzel tűrhetőbbé teszi ezt az életet, amit élnem kell.

A legrosszabb, hogy az oktatóktól azt hallottam, hogy ezt a játékot nem lehet megnyerni. Ők pedig biztosan tudják, már voltak viadalon. Túlélték, de nem nyertek. Tévképzeteik és rémálmaik vannak, idegileg teljesen tönkrementek, a Kapitólium pedig hírességként kezeli őket. Nem élhetnek nyugodt életet, mert a Kapitólium évente előrángatja őket, mint mentor. Ekkor a legtöbben elmennek, de vannak páran, akik halottnak vannak bejelentve, és itt maradnak velünk. Az oktatók sokszor durvák tudnak lenni, de egyébként hihetetlenül jószívű emberek. Csomó pénzt, időt és energiát áldoznak arra, hogy mi is túléljük a viadalt, néhányaknak a családja is segédkezik. Ennek szentelik a hátralévő életük.

Persze olyan bajnokok is vannak, akik a Kapitóliumban bájolognak, hogy anyagi támogatást tudjanak biztosítani. Nélkülük nem menne. Persze, most sem minden a legmodernebb, de a gyermekkori lakhelyemhez képest a Felkészítő elég fényűző hely.

Megunom az elmélkedést. Visszakucorodok a takaróm alá, és újra elnyom az álom.


End file.
